finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XV enemies
This is a gallery of enemies that appear in Final Fantasy XV. An in-game bestiary was added in a patch, which displays most enemies in the menu. If an enemy appears as a boss encounter in a main or sidequest, they are listed under Bosses, even if they may become regular enemies later in the game. Enemies that are exclusive to Hunt quests are listed under Marks. A Ahriman from FFXVRE.png|Ahriman Alberich.png|Alberich Sabertusk.png|Alphatusk Anak.png|Anak Anak Calf.png|Anak Calf Anak Stag.png|Anak Stag Arba.png|Arba Ariadne FFXV.png|Ariadne Armored Assassin.png|Armored Assassin Armored Axeman.png|Armored Axeman Armored Swordsman.png|Armored Swordsman B Basilisk FFXV.png|Basilisk Battery Soldier.png|Battery Soldier Bavarois FFXV.png|Bavarois Black Flan FFXV.png|Black Flan Bomb FFXV.png|Bomb Braindrainer.png|Braindrainer Bulette.png|Bulette Bussemand.png|Bussemand C Cactuar FFXV.png|Cactuar Chickatrice.png|Chickatrice Cockatrice FFXV.png|Cockatrice Coeurl FFXV.png|Coeurl Coraldevil.png|Coraldevil Cryonade FFXV.png|Cryonade Creme Brulee FFXV.png|Crème Brûlée Custard.png|Custard D Daemonwall FFXV.png|Daemonwall Daggerquill.png|Daggerquill Dolce FFXV.png|Dolce Dualhorn (female).png|Dualhorn Dynoaevis.png|Dynoaevis E Elder Coeurl.png|Elder Coeurl Ereshkigal FFXV.png|Ereshkigal Eternal Trooper.png|Eternal Trooper F Falxfang.png|Falxfang Flan FFXV.png|Flan Floating Death from FFXVRE.png|Floating Death G Gaiatoad.png|Gaiatoad Galvanade FFXV.png|Galvanade Ganymede.png|Ganymede Garchimacera FFXV.png|Garchimacera Gargantua FFXV.png|Gargantua Gargoyle FFXV.png|Gargoyle Garula FFXV.png|Garula Garulessa.png|Garulessa Garulet.png|Garulet Gelatin FFXV.png|Gelatin Gigantoad FFXV.png|Gigantoad Goblin FFXV.png|Goblin Grenade FFXV.png|Grenade Griffon FFXV.png|Griffon Gurangatch FFXV.png|Gurangatch H Havocfang.png|Havocfang Haywire Axeman.png|Haywire Axeman Hecteyes FFXV.png|Hecteyes Hobgoblin FFXV.png|Hobgoblin Hundlegs FFXV.png|Hundlegs Hvitrormr.png|Hvitrormr I Ice Bomb FFXV.png|Ice Bomb Imp FFXV.png|Imp Imperial Rifleman.png|Imperial Rifleman Imperial Sniper.png|Imperial Sniper Imperial Spearman.png|Imperial Spearman Imperial-Trooper-FFXV.jpg|Imperial Trooper Iron Giant FFXV.png|Iron Giant Iseultalon.png|Iseultalon K Image Placeholder.png|Kadru Karlabos FFXV.png|Karlabos Killer Bee FFXV.png|Killer Bee Killer Wasp.png|Killer Wasp Kingatrice.png|Kingatrice Kujata FFXV.png|Kujata L Lich FFXV.png|Lich M MA Hoplomachus.png|MA Hoplomachus MA Veles.png|MA Veles MA Veles-Bis.png|MA Veles-Bis MA-X Angelus-0.png|MA-X Angelus-0 MA-X Patria.png|MA-X Patria Magitek Assassin.png|Magitek Assassin Magitek Axeman Lv 6.png|Magitek Axeman Magitek Bannerman Lv 6.png|Magitek Bannerman Magitek Swordsman.png|Magitek Swordsman Malboro Brat.png|Malboro Brat Malboro Sprout.png|Malboro Sprout Mandrake FFXV.png|Mandrake Marshmallow FFXV.png|Marshmallow Master Tonberry FFXV.png|Master Tonberry Matcha Mousse.png|Matcha Mousse Melusine_FFXV.png|Melusine Mesmenir.png|Mesmenir Midgardsormr FFXV.png|Midgardsormr Mindflayer FFXV.png|Mindflayer Mushussu FFXV.png|Mushussu N Nagarani.png|Nagarani Necromancer FFXV.png|Necromancer P Psychomancer.png|Psychomancer R Reaper FFXV.png|Reaper Reaperking.png|Reaperking Reapertail.png|Reapertail Red Giant FFXV.png|Red Giant Regaltrice.png|Regaltrice Rogue Axeman.png|Rogue Axeman Ronin FFXV.png|Ronin Royalisk.png|Royalisk S Saberclaw.png|Saberclaw Sabertusk.png|Sabertusk Sahagin FFXV.png|Sahagin Salpinx.png|Salpinx Saphyrtail.png|Saphyrtail Seadevil.png|Seadevil Serpentess.png|Serpentess Shieldshears.png|Shieldshears Shock Trooper.png|Shock Trooper Sir Tonberry.png|Sir Tonberry Skeleton FFXV.png|Skeleton Slactuar.png|Slactuar Snaga.png|Snaga Soldier Wasp.png|Soldier Wasp Spiracorn.png|Spiracorn Stoneshears.png|Stoneshears T Tarantula_FFXV.png|Tarantula Thunder_Bomb_FFXV.png|Thunder Bomb Thunderoc.png|Thunderoc Tonberry FFXV.png|Tonberry U Uttu.png|Uttu V Voretooth.png|Voretooth W Wraith FFXV.png|Wraith Wyvern FFXV.png|Wyvern Y FFXV Yojimbo.png|Yojimbo Z Ziggurat.png|Ziggurat Marks Adamantoise FFXV.png|Adamantoise Albinogin.png|Albinogin Alphagin.png|Alphagin Alv.png|Alv Anakladom.png|Anakadom Anaklaban.png|Anaklaban Arbagadol.png|Arbagadol Ashenhorn.png|Ashenhorn Aspidochelon FFXV.png|Aspidochelon Ayakashi FFXV.png|Ayakashi Behemoth FFXV.png|Behemoth Behemoth Tyrant.png|Behemoth Tyrant Brutal Bee.png|Brutal Bee Chadarnook FFXV.png|Chadarnook Copperoc.png|Copperoc Deadeye.png|Deadeye Duplicorn.png|Duplicorn Flexitusk.png|Flexitusk Gigantuar FFXV.png|Gigantuar Glamhoth.png|Glamhoth Grandhorn.png|Grandhorn Green Garula.png|Green Garula Grootslang.png|Grootslang Hekatontoad.png|Hekatontoad Jumbo Flan FFXV.png|Jumbo Flan Killer Queen.png|Killer Queen Kokyangwuti.png|Kokyangwuti Leukorn.png|Leukorn Magnanir.png|Magnanir Megaloclaw.png|Megaloclaw Mightyshears.png|Mightyshears Molokujata.png|Molokujata Mushmahhu.png|Mushmahhu Redlegs.png|Redlegs Rubyshears.png|Rubyshears Skarnbulette.png|Skarnbulette Sparkshears.png|Sparkshears Yellowtooth.png|Yellowtooth Zu FFXV.png|Zu Bosses Arachne FFXV.png|Arachne Aramusha.png|Aramusha Aranea FFXV.png|Aranea Ardyn.png|Ardyn Bandersnatch FFXV.png|Bandersnatch Behemoth King.png|Behemoth King Bennu.png|Bennu Bilrost.png|Bilröst Bloodhorn.png|Bloodhorn Catoblepas FFXV.png|Catoblepas Cerberus from FFXVRE.png|Cerberus Chandravarma.png|Chandravarma Deathclaw FFXV.png|Deathclaw The Fierce boss from FFXVRE.png|The Fierce Foras.png|Foras Ifrit-New-Color-FFXV.png|Ifrit Jabberwock FFXV.png|Jabberwock Jormungand FFXV.png|Jormungand Kengo.png|Kengo Lakhmu Flan.png|Lakhmu Flan Leviathan-Battle-FFXV.png|Leviathan MA-X Cuirass Lv 22.png|MA-X Cuirass MA-X Maniple.png|MA-X Maniple MA-X Dux.png|MA-X Dux Mahanaga.png|Mahanaga Malbodoom.png|Malbodoom Malboro FFXV.png|Malboro Manxom.png|Manxom Mictlantecihuatl.png|Mictlantecihuatl The Mystic Boss.PNG|The Mystic Naga FFXV.png|Naga Naglfar.png|Naglfar Omega-FFXV-RE.jpg|Omega Phalaris.png|Phalaris Quetzalcoatl FFXV.png|Quetzalcoatl Ravus.png|Ravus The Rogue boss from FFXVRE.png|The Rogue Rogue Behemoth.png|Rogue Behemoth Rogue Karlabos.png|Rogue Karlabos Titan FFXV E3.jpg|Titan Treant FFXV.png|Treant Other FFXV Gladiolus Amicitia.png|Gladiolus (training) FFXV Ignis Scientia.png|Ignis (training) FFXV Prompto Argentum.png|Prompto (training) The Eroder gloats in Close Encounter of the Terra Kind in FFXV.png|The Eroder (Terra Wars collab) Mortar System from FFXV.png|Mortar System (FFXIV collab) Attack Node from FFXV.png|Attack Node (FFXIV collab) Defense Node from FFXV.png|Defense Node (FFXIV collab) Primal Garuda (XV).png|Garuda (FFXIV collab) Razor Plumes from FFXV.png|Razor Plume (FFXIV collab) Suparna from FFXV.png|Chirada and Suparna (FFXIV collab) DLC Cor-Leonis-Render-FFXV.png|Cor (Episode Gladiolus) Gilgamesh FFXV.png|Gilgamesh (Episode Gladiolus) Kaiser Behemoth in FFXV Episode Prompto.jpg|Kaiser Behemoth (Episode Prompto) Barbarus FFXV Episode Prompto.png|Barbarus (Episode Prompto) Immortalis from FFXV Episode Prompto.png|Immortalis (Episode Prompto) Regis Armiger from FFXV Episode Ardyn.png|Regis Lucis Caelum (Episode Ardyn) Somnus Lucis Caelum FFXV Episode Ardyn boss.png|Somnus Lucis Caelum (Episode Ardyn) ru:Список врагов Final Fantasy XV Category:Enemy lists Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XV